Climbing Ranks
by Gininbat
Summary: Little Mac has always been hesitant about joining Smash Bros. He has a job, gets to be with is best friend and former coach Doc Louis. Why does Smash Bros. need to come into his life? Doc thinks it needs to, and shows him it on TV. All of Mac's resentment against Smash fade away when he sees who the champ is. If you have never played Punch Out Wii, then please read the authors note
1. Chapter 1

****Hello, this is my first fiction, so it's probably not gonna be all that great. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Anyway********s********, I put in the description that if you've never played Punch Out Wii, then to go to the Authors Note. Basically, near the end, Little Mac has to fight a gauntlet of all the people he's fought-en before, except they're tougher. Before, there were no lives, but now there are. If you lose three times in this level, then Mac retires. No matter how good you are, you WILL be whittled down and destroyed. Here, ********a certain special someone ******** can make a surprise appearance. You're expected to learn how to beat him on your first try, but most players won't, so they'll lose, retire, and "beat" the game. ********This person returns in this Fan Fic********. ********Anyways,******** I made this because ********i********'ve always wanted there to be more Little Mac fics, so why not make one myself?Enjoy!****

* * *

Doc Louis held the bag in place as Mac pummeled it with abuse. It had been months since Little Mac's retirement, so what was he doing now?

Quite simply, he had become Doc's assistant coach at a local gym. It was no boxing career, but Little Mac didn't mind. Besides, how could Mac leave Doc after how much they've been through? To further brighten the situation, Mac could still work out with Doc occasionally. It kept their memories alive.

As Doc Louis and Mac were doing curl ups, Mac shared some news with Doc.

"I got another letter today." Mac said as he came up from another curl up.

"Ready to join?" Doc asked, already aware just by Mac's tone what the letter was about.

Ever since the very beginning, Little Mac has gotten an invitation to every Smash Bros. Tourney. Every tourney, he declined.

Mac stopped his curl ups and looked at Doc with eyes that said __Sorry Doc, but no.__ Before, Mac declined because he already had a boxing career he needed to devote all his time to. Ever since the __Brawl__ tourney though, hes had a different reason.

"I'm retired, Doc. I'm ready to move on. For now, coaching is what I want to do. I saw how much you loved it, and now we can still keep in touch."

Doc Louis thought about it. He was ready to get back into fighting. Those were the days. Doc still reminisced about Mac's first match.

_Little Mac waited anxiously in the corner. The young man's first fight was against a man named Glass Joe. Sure, his record was 1-99, but he had more experience than Mac. The crowd wasn't too large. That's one thing that certainly changed over time. As Little Mac racked up his wins, everyone wanted to see this incredible young fighter beat opponents who towered over him._

_"Remember all the things I've taught you. Most importantly, stick and move." Doc Louis said to Mac in their corner. Little Mac just nodded._

_Doc Louis especially remembered the media. Many thought Glass Joe would finally catch a break against this tiny, inexperienced young boy. This just made the duo more determined to win._

_When Little Mac and Glass Joe reached the middle of the ring, the French man looked down on him, trying not to laugh. This would become a staple for all his matches. It would always be Mac looking down on them though, in the end, on the mat. Until his final match, of course. He would never forget that moment._

_When the bell rang, Glass Joe laughed and taunted Mac, before getting sacked in the gut. Little Mac felt a strange power inside. He decided to save it._

_Glass Joe would attack, but it was like an old man trying to swat a speedy fly. Mac was far too fast, and dodged all of Joe's punches easily, only attacking when Glass Joe left himself open. Soon, Glass Joe backed up, shouted " VIVA LA FRANCE" and rushed forward, his fist raised._

_" Used the star, mac!" Doc exclaimed._

_ Mac understood and unleashed his power. It sent Glass Joe flying to the ground. The referee had a surprised expression on his face as he counted to 10. Glass Joe didn't even try to get up._

_"Winning feels sweet Mac," Doc said "almost as sweet as chocolate. Speaking of which, how about some cake back at home?"_

Yes, those were the good days. Doc Louis really wanted to convince Mac to fight. That's when he concocted an idea to try to convince Mac. He would just have to show Mac how great of an opportunity this was.

"The first matches will start in a week, where the first few people who have arrived will fight. The sign up deadline will not have been up by then. You would be able to look at what the Smash Bros. Federation is all about. It will be like sampling chocolate."

"C'mon Doc, there are better ways to spend our Friday nights." Mac replied.

"Please Mac? For Doc?" Doc looked at Mac with puppy eyes, ready to wait him out.

Little Mac knew he could never defeat his friends evil tactic, so he gave in. "Fine. I'll come over to your house in a week."

Mac kept his word, and came over to Doc's house. " Hey Mac, glad to see ya!" Doc said as he held the door open for his former pupil. "The matches just began!"

Mac watched, and he couldn't see what all the fuss was about. It wasn't anything he hadn't done before. He saw a yoga teacher.

"Why would they invite her? Shes a yoga teacher. Its not like she has any good fighting abilities. " Mac observed as she got pummeled by a blue hedgehog. As soon as he finished talking, though, the yoga teacher picked up sonic and hit him like a volleyball out of the arena. When he tried to get back, she unleashed her Sun Salutation attack, bouncing him back and out of the arena. "I stand corrected." This is how the night went, some close matches here, some pretty lop sided, you get the idea. When the two friends were reaching the end, Mac stretched and yawned, and said, much to Doc's dismay, "I'm not that impressed."

"Don't leave yet Mac, we're almost at the end." Doc urged Mac.

"Fine."

Master Hand appeared on the screen, in front of a Smash Bros. Logo. " For our final match, we will be pitting... LINK!"

Link appeared on screen, shaking in his boots.

"Facing this heroic hero of Hyrule, will be the champion of the last Smash Bros. Tournament...DONKEY KONG!"

Little Mac and Doc's eyes immediately widened at the name, but they remained silent, and watched in horror as Donkey Kong beat Link down. Donkey Kong was quick and fast, never letting Link get up.

Mac had flashbacks of his fight with Donkey Kong back when he was a boxer. He remembered how his fists were fast like lighting, but it hurt 10 times worse than being struck by lightning. Mac remembered how Doc tried to keep Mac's spirits up when round 1 ended. He was shouting advice, jokes, anything. But it was all in vain. Mac could only manage one more hit until he was done. Whenever Donkey Kong taunted him. Mac punched him and earned a star and released it. Donkey Kong dodged the star, and punched Mac a final time, sending him to the mat. He lost the title. He had to fulfill his promise about losing 3 more times.

He had to retire.

Mac didn't even have to consult Doc. As the sound of Link screaming while he was hurtling down a cliff filled the room, Mac called the phone number on the letter. Master Hand answered.

"I assume our show won you over, Little Mac?" Master Hand inquired.

"You could say that," Mac said.

"Well Mac, I guess I could introduce you to the Smash Mansion tomorrow. You'll need to start from the bottom you know?"

"Not anything i'm not used to," Mac replied

"Good," Master Hand said." You're first match will be with Marth"

* * *

****Thanks for reading. Please share what you thought of the story, good or bad, in the review section.****


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is, chapter 2 of my first Fan Fiction. I tried to make it a bit longer than the first chapter, so I hope that's a plus side for everyone. Anyway, as always, enjoy**

* * *

"Wow, this place is big." Doc Louis said while marveling at the Smash Mansion.

Little Mac got out of the passengers side of Doc's car while saying "Its got to be. There are, what? 35 contestants?"

"Around 50," said Master Hand from behind Doc Louis, making Doc jump at the SIGHT OF A GIGANTIC TALKING GLOVE.

"Doc, you saw this guy on TV."

"Well, Mac, a gigantic hand is QUITE SCARY IN PERSON" Doc said in defense.

"You do remember i'm right here?" Master Hand said

Mac said to Doc" Yeah, Doc. You're probably acting racist against his species or something."

Doc Louis's eyes widened at this." There's more of them?"

"I guess." Mac replied.

Master Hand said to Doc" If you're scared of me then just wait until you see whats inside the mansion."

Master Hand led Little Mac and Doc Louis inside the mansion, and introduced them to Mario.

"This man is one of our most trusted contestants. Hes been with us since the beginning and is always a great sport. He will be giving you a tour on the mansion."

Little Mac and Doc Louis shook hands with Mario and began their tour. It was the usual stuff. Bath rooms, TV privileges, lunch time. Than they started running into the other smashers. First was Kirby.

"This is Kirby" Mario said to Mac.

"Pyo Pyo" Kirby said in greeting.

"Wait, wheres Doc?" Mac said when he realized his companion was no where to be seen. It was as that moment Little Mac heard whimpering from behind a couch. When Little Mac went to investigate, he found Doc Louis there, in a fetal position.

"Whats wrong, Doc?"

"I know who this person is Mac," Doc Louis began with bloodshot eyes," he has the ability to eat you and then consume your soul. After that, he gains your power. Kirby is Satan."

"Come now, Doc. How could that possibly happen"

Our hero was shown how at that very moment. He heard inhaling and turned around to find Kirby inhaling a potted plant, and gain the ability to grow his limbs.

"OK, maybe Kirby can do that. But don't fret Doc, Kirby isn't some diabolical villain."

"Oh, but he is Mac. Guess what his favorite food is?"

"What"

"Chocolate" Doc whispered.

"Come again?"

"Hes out to get my chocolate" Doc Louis said in a serious way.

"Now I remember why you despise horror movies." Mac said, shaking his head.

Next, they met Link.

"Hey, you're the guy who got beat down by Do- OW!" Mac said as Doc Louis smacked him. Now it was Doc Louis's turn to keep Mac under control.

"Its nice to meet you Hero Of Time. We look forward to getting to know you. Bye now." Doc said quickly as he carried Mac away, Mario forced to follow.

"What was that for!" Mac said.

"Listen Mac, I've been in the fighting business for a long time. Let me tell you, now is not the time to make enemies when you're starting out. All right?"

"All right'"

Mario later introduced them to Palutena.

"Hello Mac! I was exited to hear of your arrival, being one of your biggest fans."

"Who knew I still had fans? Hasn't the boxing community forgotten about me?"

"Of course not. Believe me, you still have fans. I'll be rooting for you. Except if we have a match together, obviously."

As Mac and Doc Louis walked out of hearing range, Little Mac said to Doc" Shes a fan, huh? Wonder if that translates into easy match."

"I wouldn't count on it Mac." Doc answered.

Little Mac said cockily" Why not? She seems pretty scrawny. Sure, shes taller, but that's never stopped me before.1 punch, 2 punch, star punch!

"Shes one of the best there is here. She may not have done much outside of Smash, besides fighting some angel while she was possessed, but that chicks literally a goddess. Besides, you need more now than that star punch."

"Like what."

"I'll show you later."

"Anyway, what do you mean about Palutena being a goddess?"

"She has powers."

"Like what?" Little Mac pressured.

"She can put a reticule on you and beams will home in on you. You're dodging skills will have to be on point for that. She can use ultra speed to catch up to you as well, so we should probably work on countering that too. She can do a lot."

"I see you've been doing your research."Little Mac said, impressed.

"One of us has to."

"Speaking of research," Little Mac said, hatching an idea" What about our punching bag, Marthy Marth."

Doc Louis said to Mac" Marth has no projectiles, so if you need to back up, don't hesitate. You're faster than him too, so use that to your advantage."

"Noted," Mac said confidently.

"There is one thing I need to show once we get into the training room, however." Doc said. He

turned to Mario and said" We appreciate the tour, but we're ready to see our rooms now."

"Of course," Mario said.

Mario led the former boxing champ and Doc Louis to their new rooms. It was small, but roomy. It had 2 beds, with spare parts for a third in the big closet. in case they ever got a roommate, Mario cleared up. It also had 1 bathroom, a desk with a computer, and a TV in the corner.

"It will do," Doc Louis said with satisfaction, peering over the room.

"Is there anything else you need help with." Mario asked.

"Yes actually," Doc admitted," is there some type of training room?"

"Yes," Mario said," Follow me."

Mario led the duo into the training room. There were a few smashers there, lifting weights, running on treadmills. Some were practicing their moves.

Mac and Doc didn't waste any time getting right to training. Some trainers welcomed Mac to the family.

"Greetings Mac," Meta Knight said while approaching."I look forward to meeting you in the field of battle, where our blades will clash in the spirit of friendly competition! Yes, two skilled fighters, trading blows to bring honor to their families via the sport of kings!"

"OK...well then," Little Mac tried to begin,"Well at least you're not a gigantic douche."

That's where people like Lucina come in.

"Well if it isn't Mac" Lucina teased,"Just look at ya, you're half the size as my sword!"

Lucina said comparing her sword to Little Mac.

"Do you know who I am? Have you seen any of my matches," Mac said,

"Not really,"Lucina smirked,"I've only seen the one where Donkey Kong decimated you!

"I bet you also got ripped apart if you've fought him , hmm?" Little Mac said.

"Of course not!" Lucina said, beaming with pride."I came really close to beating him."

"Yeah right, Lucina," some strange fox said. He was standing up, with clothes on and a gun in his holster. _I don't remember this guy on TV."_ Little Mac thought.

"Shut up Fox!"Lucina retorted."Anyway, Little Mac, isn't boxing fake?"

_Fox, huh. That will be an easy name to remember._

"No!" Mac screamed, for he hated this misconception." Wrestling is fake but Boxing is real!"

"Then I guess Boxing is made up of jokers."

Little Mac had had enough of this. He punched Lucina's sword and sent it flying to the ground, creating a loud clank. Lucina's eyes widened as she attempted to retrieve her weapon, but was beaten by Mac's leg as he kicked the sword across the room. Little Mac raised his fists and got into the

position he had done so many times before. Lucina raised her hands to block herself, but she quickly noticed Doc resting is hand on Mac's shoulders, and quickly quit the stance, pretending she was never blocking in the first place.

"Remember, Mac, we can't be getting into fights in the middle of the Mansion just yet. Besides, Mac, I need you in top form for our match with Marth soon" Doc said while steering Little Mac in the opposite direction. "And you WILL get busted up some. Shes among the top ranks."

"Yeah Mac, run away!" Lucina called out, still shaking.

"OK Mac, do you remember how I said I wanted to show you something."Doc said after finding a place in the room to train.

"Of course,"Mac replied.

"Do you remember a boxer before you, one named Super?"

"Yeah!"Mac said, exited to see where this was going." He was part of the WVBA back when it was called the Super WVBA."

"Well, mac,"Doc explained,"i'm going to teach you his signature move, the KO punch."

Little Mac almost went full fan boy.

"Calm down Mac baby and listen. The KO punch relies on power saved up just from actions happening. If you get hit, you'll gain KO power. If you hit someone, you'll gain KO power. When you feel you can't gather any more KO power, than you need to release it. If you wait too long, however, than you'll lose your KO power. Its hard to pull off, but when you do, its like eating a chocolate bar after a hard day. Here Mac, lets practice a bit."

_LATER THAT EVENING_

When Mario gave the cue to come to the stage selection room, Mac was confused at first. He soon found out what Mario meant, however. Master Hand said to Little Mac" Since this is your first match, the stage will be in your home territory."

"You mean the ring" The small boxer asked, his hopes rising.

"Yes,"

A teleporter carried Little Mac and his opponent to the stage. Little Mac and Doc got in their corner, waiting for the battle to begin. Little Mac immediately couldn't figure out how hard Donkey Kong had punched him in the head to make him want to quit the fighting business. Little Mac heard the crowds loud roars, hyping up Mac and Marth. He even saw his "Co-workers" in the crowd, since they were apparently given free tickets to this match. Little Mac let the excitement wash over him like a water fall. Mac would miss this, as Master Hand said Smash matches were usually televised only, but since Mac's a boxer, Master Hand couldn't resist holding a live Smash tourney. He even said that all the tickets sold out, despite the match only being announced yesterday. Thus is the popularity of Smash.

"OK Mac, take your time when fighting this kid. Hes from the low ranks, since this is your first match." Doc instructed.

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, Little Mac spotted a muscular midget clad in yellow waddling over.

"Who's that guy?" Little Mac said, pointing him out to Doc Louis.

"Oh no," Doc Louis said, his face darkening.

"Whats wrong with this guy" Mac wondered.

"That's Wario" Doc Louis said."Hes pretty huge jerk if my my research is correct, so hes probably coming over to tease you. Hes also quite aggressive, so he might try to fight you if you make him angry. However, hes only a middle rank fighter, so you can probably take him if it comes to that, and still be ready to fight a low rank. I hear there's practically no way to avoid a fight with this guy."

Little Mac had already decided he despised Wario by the time he made it over, but that all changed the minute Wario spoke.

"Good luck in your match, Mac" Wario said.

"What?" Mac said.

"Its great to have another brawler on the roster. I've seen a few of your matches Mac, and I think you'll make it far in this business," and with that, Wario waddled away.

"You know, friend," Doc Louis said, his eyes still on Wario," Life can be really sweet sometimes."

Master Hand made his way and called Little Mac and Marth to the center.

"OK boys I want a good battle. Lets give the crowd their money's worth."

Master Hand exited the ring and ringed the bell.

Immediately Marth lunged at Little Mac, but Mac was too fast and dodged the swords tip.

"Come on Mac, help me out. I need to finish this match fast so I can get back to my room before **THEY** find me."

"Who,"Mac asked, curious.

Marth's eyes darkened." The **Fangirls.**" Marth said grimly, the sound of thunder in the background.

Little Mac nodded." I understand Marth, but there's...someone I need to make it to."

Little Mac went for a gut punch, but it was blocked by Marth's sword. He looked at Doc.

"Un-arm him Mac!"

Little Mac understood and punched the sword like he did Lucina. But Marth, knowing Mac would attack, was ready, and his grip was too firm. He would need to find another way to get rid of it.

Marth swiped at mac, missing multiple time, with mac attempting to make a move but always getting blocked. Little Mac was locked in a concentration he had not felt in such a long time. A concentration that only a fighter could muster. Deeply invested to his battle, Mac noticed an opening in Marth, and made his move, punching Marth in his gut. Little Mac could instantly fill the KO power stirring in his fists, eager to escape. But he also felt something else. He could feel the power of the crowd, cheering on, as someone like Meta Knight would say, the great art of battle. For a brief moment,

Little Mac wondered if Doc wrong, and that it was not the power if his actions filling his KO power, but rather the power of the crowd.

Marth stepped back a few steps, hugging his belly tight and gasping for air. Little Mac smirked._ No wonder he focused on blocking._

Little Mac went in for another punch, but Marth had recovered from his...tantrum, and blocked again.

_This isn't going anywhere._

Little Mac decided to try to catch him off guard. Mac released the punch right before Marth released a strike, but Marth telegraphed the blow and jumped back, almost tripping._ What do girls see in this guy, _Mac thought.

Marth, in his hurry to dodge, bumped into the rope and saw how bouncy it was, giving him an idea. Marth climbed the rope and jumped on it, propelling himself to the lights above the ring.

"Sorry, Mac" Marth said, smiling," Should have quit when I gave the chance. LIGHTS OUT!"

The stadium groaned at his horrible pun as Marth slice the support metal with his sword.

"HOW THE HECK IS HE DOING THAT!" Mac said, his eyes wide at his impending doom.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY" Doc Louis warned. Mac obviously obeyed, getting out of the way as the lights crashed to the floor.

Marth crossed his arms. Stomping his fists on the ground." How didn't that work?"

Little Mac punched Marth while he was in his tantrum, catching him off guard, and earning a then attempted another punch, getting Marth to block. Little Mac unleashed his full 1-Star Power on the sword, causing it to fly out of Marth's hand.

"Huh," Marth said stupidly.

Before Marth could react, Little Mac unleashed a powerful uppercut to Marth, sending him flying out of the stadium.

"Hes unable to recover!" Master Hand reported,_ Thanks Captain Obvious_" Little Mac wins!"

Doc Louis came into the ring, hugging Little Mac as the crowd cheered."Great job Mac," Doc Louis said with a huge smile." I was worried you wouldn't figure out how to beat Marth. But you did it without my help!"

Little Mac returned the smile,"Yeah, punching bags don't usually make you think about how you're gonna hit them in the first place."

Doc Louis laughed. "I am a bit disappointed that I didn't get to use the KO punch yet," Little Mac admitted.

"With what you did to Marth, you don't need the KO punch!"

Master Hand entered the ring and congratulated Little Mac and Doc Louis. "I would shake your hand, but you know..."

"Have you decided who my next opponent yet?" Little Mac asked.

"I need more time, but remember, you're still low ranking."

"Got it," Little Mac replied

When Master Hand left, Doc Louis turned to Little Mac," Lets get home, We're going to need a good night's rest."

* * *

**What did you think? If you hated it, feel free to say so in your review! However, please tell me why you hate it, so I know what I need to improve. If you like it, tell me what you like about, so I know what to keep up. **

**Do you have any specific characters you want to see Little Mac face off against? I might let him/her fight Mac if I get a high enough demand. If possible, please include whether they'd be high ranking, low ranking, or middle ranking.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah, this one took way to long. I have no excuse. It's just laziness. Anyway, I would like to thank all the support I've received for this story. I have gotten a TON of followers for this story, and all the reviews have been positive so far. However, suggestions, and constructive criticism is always appreciated. As always, enjoy. **

* * *

Little Mac and Doc Louis arrived at their room, busting with joy from the successful match earlier.

"I'm not sure if anybody's going to want to mess with you after your match!" Doc Louis said, patting Little Mac on the back while picking up his magazine from his belongings."You've got brains, brawn, speed! It won't be long before old Donkey Kong meets his maker!"

Little Mac was happy. No, happy doesn't even begin to explain his feelings for the win.

Suddenly a knock was heard at the door. Little Mac wondered who this could be, everyone else had already talked to him after his match. He still remembered the strange encounters with the others.

"Hey Little Mac," A young boy said while running towards Little Mac.

Little Mac turned to face the boy, saying"Whats up, little guy."_ Great to see my popularity with_ _ young fans hasn't decreased._

"Can I take a picture with you? For my blog detailing my adventures?" the boy asked, his eyes shining with excitement.

"Sure," Little Mac said.

The boy pulled out his baseball bat."Mind if I get an auto graph as well?"

"Not at all," Little Mac said, taking the boy's pen.

"I mean, we all knew you were going to win against Marth, but its still cool how you just tossed him out of the stadium like a rag doll. I remember my match with him."

"What?" Little Mac said, surprised. _I didn't know they let kids fight._

"My names Ness, and I'm the champion of the low rank division," Ness informed,"you've inspired me to train as hard as possible so I can join the high rank division!"

_Looks like I haven't lost my touch for inspiring others._

Little Mac smiled at the memory as he opened the door to reveal a blue furry creature.

"Uh... Doc do you know who this guy is?" Little Mac called out.

Doc looked up from his magazine."AHHH!"

The creature rolled his lava eyes as Doc scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting to see something like you right now." Doc looked at Mac. "This is Lucario, hes a Pokemon. Hes so great at fighting, that his trainer couldn't let his power be seen only by other Pokemon trainers, and let him loose into the world. Lucario chose to join Smash Bros. He is currently the mid rank champ. "

Lucario nodded and looked at Little Mac." Little Mac, I know why you're here. I know that you'll enjoy this career, but I know your initial choice. You want to gain revenge against the one who stole your title, your reputation, your life all those years ago. You couldn't have returned to boxing after the world witnessed you were not the iron man you claimed you were."

Little Mac couldn't believe Lucario knew this. "How did you find this all out?" Little Mac said.

"Its quite easy," Lucario said,"Anyone could figure it out after doing a bit of research."

"So why are you here," Doc Louis asked, ready to get to the point.

"To help you." Lucario said,"Donkey Kong has been the champ ever since the original Smash tourney all those years ago. Its time for a new champion to arise. Come with me. Lets have a trainig fight."

Little Mac looked at Doc Louis.

"I don't see too much of a reason not to." Doc said while shrugging.

When the trio made to the stage selection room, Lucario explained they were allowed to use these stages to train in their free time.

"You're a boxer, obviously," Lucario said.

"Yeah," Little Mac said, curious as to where this was going.

"Tell me, Little Mac," Lucario began,"Have you any air experience?"

"Not much," Little Mac admitted, scratching the back of his head.

"Follow me," Lucario said as he pressed a button, teleporting them in a blue light to a new stage.

Our trio appeared in a large room, white room. The room had bottom less pits scattered about, ensuring a quick and easy KO. Lucario walked over to a small button and pressed it, causing the bottomless pits to gain an updraft.

Lucario looked at Mac and said," I have a theory," and pressed another button, opening a side hole.

"Lets begin," Lucario said as he jumped into the updraft. Little Mac followed.

Little Mac tried to move, but it felt unnatural, like he didn't belong. He tried to swat at Lucario, but it was just that. A meager swat.

Lucario easily dodged, and countered with various kicks and punches. Little Mac was used to pain, but he was too bulky in the air to dodge. Lucario easily finished with a powerful kick, sending Mac helplessly flying into the hole. Little Mac returned on a small platform, overflowing with anger. How could have been so easily bested? He jumped into the updraft, but before he could make another attempt at a punch, Lucario sent an aura sphere to a button canceling the updraft.

As Lucario and Little Mac plummeted to the pit, Lucario recovered with great ease. Little Mac, on the other hand, struggled to do his best, but it wasn't enough, and he fell to his doom.

When Little Mac returned, he found Lucario standing next to Doc Louis,his arms crossed.

As Little Mac approached Doc and Lucario, Lucario said,"I did this to help you, Mac. You may think you're Mr. Tough guy, but nobody's a completely perfect fighter. If there's one thing I need you to take from this, its to stay out of the air."

Little Mac nodded.

Little Mac arrived at his hotel room again later, and told Doc he was going to sleep. When Little Mac and Doc Louis woke up the next day, they could smell the sizzled bacon being cooked. When they arrived down stairs, they saw a humongous table seating the other Smashers.

Mac's eye caught Donkey Kong's as he entered, but Mac quickly looked the other way. Little Mac found a place to sit among the Pokemon Trainer Red, Samus, Ike, and a few others.

Little Mac and Doc looked around at all the fighters, Doc trying not to shake, when Smaus said to Mac,"Welcome Mac, to the smash mansion. Or as I like to call it, the bee hive of nutcases.

"What do you mean?" Little Mac asked.

"Well, if you try to keep up with all the stuff that goes on, then one can go a bit...coo coo."

Little Mac raised an eyebrow. "What does go on around here?"

"Well, Ike and King DeeDeeDee go on epic treasure hunting adventures. The Pokemon Trainer is a huge Whovian. Stuff like that. What about you? You used to be a fighter. What were your opponents like?"

"Well there was this fat guy who was the king of this place called Hippo island, and he just went around making hippo noises. Then there was Bear Hugger, this Canadian who was trained by a bear. Also Don Flamenco, this Spanish dude who fought a bull. He punched it and it flew out of the stadium."

"Yeah, I see..." Smaus said boredly, as if this was nothing new to her,"You'll fit right in."

At that moment the smell of breakfast became even more apparent as Princess Peach came in with bacon, eggs, biscuits, the works.

"Thats Peach. Shes pretty calm. Just don't insult her cooking and you'll be fine."

Behind her came Captain Falcon, helping to carry all the food.

"That's Captain Falcon," Samus said,"Hes litteraly one of the nicest guys I know. Hes a pretty great sport. When I defeated him without him even landing a punch, he approached me later and shook my hand. Hes really nice to the fans as well."

Little Mac nodded and dived in as he looked around at all the people...er, creatures.

"You don't have to fight all 50 something of them." Samus said when she caught Mac gazing at all the contestants.

"Only enough to make Master Hand think you're worthy to fight the champ."

Little Mac sighed in relief.

"By the by, are there any contestants who specialize in air combat? Little Mac asked.

"Let me think..." Samus said,"Well. Luigi is pretty great in the air. Lucarios not that shabby either. Peachy Peach loves it. I myself certainly don't mind it."

"Thanks." Little Mac said. _I really need to join Doc in doing some research._

_ "_Why do you want to know anyway?" Samus said.

Mac tried to think of an answer. "Just curious" Mac really didn't need anyone to know his weakness.

After the meal, Little Mac walked down the hallway, wondering what his net course of action should be. Doc Louis, on the other hand, stayed at the dining room to talk to his new buddy. It was some goth angel. Mac couldn't help but wonder if it cutted.

_Maybe I should talk to Master Hand about my next opponent. So I can do research..._

Little Mac, recalling his pleasant tour with Mario, made his way to Master Hand's office. His hand tapped the black wooden door. At first, Mac thought it weird the color scheme of Master Hand's door differed from the typically reddish brown._ But than again,_ Mac thought, _this IS Master Hand._

"Come in," Master Hand instructed.

When Little Mac came in, he was met with a tall room, the walls the color of velvet. The bed was king sized, and it faced a humongous flat screen TV. To further spiffy up the place, a chandelier was hung at the roof of the room. At the back of the room sat Master Hand, using his remote to pause his movie.

"Ah, Little Mac. What brings you to my cozy adobe?" Master Hand asked.

"I would like to,um, know who my next opponent is." Little Mac said.

Master Hand paused for a moment, considering Mac's request. "Oh, why not? However Little Mac, if I tell you, you do understand ill have to tell your opponent who they're fighting as well?"

"I understand," Little Mac said.

"Very well," Master Hand began. "You'll be fighting Rosalina. More specifically, Rosalina and Luma."

"So they're a duo?" Little Mac asked.

"Yes." Master Hand said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to finish _To Kill a Mockingjay._ Ever seen it?"

"No,"

"Well please do. Its quite the experience."

"OK..." Little Mac said, anxious to leave."See ya later."

When Mac arrived at his room, he found Doc, waiting for him.

"Hey Doc," Mac began" I found out who my next opponent is. Well, opponents. They're a duo."

"Are they the Ice Climber." Doc Louis asked.

"No...wait, there are multiple duos?"

"Is it the Pokemon Trainer? Wait, that's a trio."

"A WHAT!" Little Mac said, taken aback.

"Is it Rosalina and Luma."

"Yeah..." Little Mac said, regaining composure.

Doc Louis began the rundown. "Rosalina is from space. That's right Mac, you've fought people from all over the globe. From Canada to Spain. But now, you'll be fighting space's finest. Rosalina can summon minions she calls Lumas to throw at you."

"And these Lumas have free will?" Little Mac asked."What I mean is, they're not like bees, with Rosalina as their Queen Bee."

"Probably not..."

"What does that mean?"

"Focus Mac," Doc said."We should begin training Mac. Rosalina is going to be unlike any other fighter you've faced yet."

* * *

**Hey, thanks for reading the whole way through. Thank you mdizzle for your idea.**

**Speaking of ideas, are there any Smashers you'd like to see Mac fight? If so, please include which rank they would be and the fighter in a review.**

**Any other suggestions will also be considered. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, here it is guys. Chapter 4 of my story. I know its taken 6 years to write this, but between my final tests, and of course Smash Bros. for Wii U(God, i'm lazy), I haven't gotten around to finishing this. Thankfully though, I think I can get a few chapter done. Anyway, thanks to all the people who have reviewed, followed, and faved. You guys are great. As always, enjoy!**

* * *

Little mac headed to the training room, Doc Louis by his side.

"So what exactly are this duo's gimmick?" Little Mac asked.

"Think of Rosalina as a puppeteer, and Luma as her puppet. Rosalina by herself isn't that great, but with Luma, she can be a real beast on the battlefield."

Mac's response was quick."Then why is she in the low ranks?

"Maybe she doesn't know how to use her power correctly." Doc Louis responded."Power means nothing if you can't use it right. You're a bullet, Mac. Speedy, powerful. But you can also be a thinker when you need to be one."

"Thanks," Little Mac said.

"Look son, everyone needs to be told how great they are every once in a while."

"I still don't think its fair that contestants are allowed to form duos." Mac complained.

Doc Louis laughed before replying,"We're technically a duo too, remember?"

Little Mac nodded."True."

As Little Mac and Doc Louis entered the training room, Mac's eyes met Lucina's. She walked over with a smirk."Guess what, my green shorted tuna?"

"That word choice sucks as an insult, joke, and overall anything else!" Fox said from across the room.

"Shut up, ya wanker!" Lucina yelled back,"Anyway, about your match against Marth, don't get a hot head. Every new guy fights Marth. Its essentially a guaranteed first win."

She got right up in Mac's face."And if you ever make it to the top-rank, i'll be sure to knock ya back down, mate."

Little Mac pushed Lucina back as she stumbled into Snake walking by with his coffee. Of course, he dropped his coffee, it fell all over Lucina, and you can guess what happens next.

"Ya flippen twat!" Lucina said, drenched in liquid."Now I need to get my spare clothes. Believe me, Mac, I have half a mind to end you right now!... But i'll wait for ya."

Lucina stormed out of the room, as Wario waddled on over.

"Lucina's a jerk to mostly anybody she thinks she can be one to. Imagine how she treats some of the people who have been in the low ranks for a long time!" Wario said.

"So, since i'm small, i'm an easy target, right?"Little Mac asked.

Wario shrugged."Well, you're one of the smallest humans, anyway. You can imagine how insulting some dog with a duck on his back isn't that fulfilling."

Little Mac nodded."Well, I got to start training. My next match is against Rosalina."

"Rosalina was a tricky match for me."Wario said.

As Little Mac left Wario to start his training, he asked Doc a question."Why does everyone supposedly hate Wario? He seems like a nice guy."

"Well, for one, I gather hes pretty greedy." Doc Louis said."Besides, his fighting style can be...a little too uniqure at times."

"What do you mean?"

"He puts opponents inside his mouth, and chews on them. He rides a bike around the stage. He can fart hard enough to rocket into the air."

"That'll be a fun fight, if I get the chance to fight him,"Little Mac admitted with a smile,"tell me more about Rosalina."

"Obviously, taking a break or backing up will be hard, what with Luma hot on your tail at all times." Doc Louis said."Always be prepared. They may even try to sandwich you."

"What will I do than?" Mac asked.

"Try to get rid of Luma. That will be easier than going through Rosalina."

"Got it."

"Also, while Rosalina can take a bit more than Marth, her resistance to knock back is still low. Go for the kill early." Doc Louis advised.

"I'll be sure to try." Little Mac responded.

After a few hours of training, the training room became less and less crowded.

"Whats going on?" asked Little Mac as Mario left.

"Oh, its nothing," Mario replied,"its just time for lunch."

Doc Louis's eyes brightened at lunch."Finally! I'm starving!"

As Little Mac entered, he saw Palutena sitting by an angel, talking to him.

"Wait a second,"Little Mac said, confused."That kid looks just like the other angel I saw you talking to yesterday."

"Dark Pit? Oh, hes just a clone of the leader of Palutena's army, Pit. Think of Dark Pit as dark chocolate, and Pit as regular chocolate. "

"Palutena has an army" Mac said, impressed.

"Of course. There was an intense war her army fought in. I think it was in the newspaper once. In the "Minor News" section."

Little Mac laughed.."And yet every time Bowser kidnaps Peach, it makes the front page."

Palutena caught Mac staring and waved him over.

"I've always been the target with fan girls, Doc." Little Mac said with pride as he walked over, Doc Louis following with a shaking head.

"Pit, I would like you to meet Little Mac. Hes a boxer." She turned to Mac."Pit doesn't like to watch Boxing. Explains the chicken feather arms."

"Lady Palutena is such a great goddess! She has a huge array of powers at her side. Her graciousness even aids me with her powers in this war we fought in together." Pit exclaimed while shaking Mac's hand.

"I'll use those powers on you again, just like I did in our match." Palutena said with a wink.

Pit's face turned red."You only won because you trained 24/7, miss paranoid! If we ever have a rematch then i'll...i'll..."

Palutena giggled."Whats wrong Pit?"

"I couldn't think of anything witty to say on the dime," Pit admitted.

"You're such a goofball." Palutena said.

At that moment, Peach came into the room with her volunteer assistant, Captain Falcon. The aroma of roasted chicken, balanced on Peach's hand, filled the room. She balanced a huge plate of salad on the other. Behind her, Captain Falcon held the plates and silverware. When Peach made her way to Mac's table, her face lightened with joy.

"Ah, what a cute little kid!" Peach said as she put the food on the table and went over to Little Mac.

Little Mac didn't know how to respond to this short, strange comment.

"Let me guess, young one. You want to become a boxer when you grow up."

Little Mac felt anger boiling inside."E-Excuse me?"

Peach laughed."You remind of another kid I fought before. Ness, I believe."

"Wait a second, what rank are you in?" _She can't possibly be above the low rank._

"Low Rank." Peach replied._ Thank god, _thought Mac."I'm the runner up for champ!" Peach boasted.

"Well, for your information, I am NOT a kid. I am a very talented athlete. Besides, doesn't that mean Ness has defeated you?"

"I let Ness win. I can't stand breaking an innocent 10 year old's heart." Peach smiled."Its nice to dream big, huh? I wish I could be a kid again. No worries, no duties."

_What __kind of duties do you have__ that __are__ important!?_

"Anyway," Peach said while patting Mac's cheeks,"I need to finish delivering this food. Farewell!"

Little Mac looked at Palutena and Pit."What an air head. Do I always get to fight the runner up?"

Palutena thought before saying,"Usually."

Little Mac smiled."That's great. I'm exited."

Palutena and Pit giggled.

"Stop giggling all the time!" Little Mac said.

Doc Louis whispered to Mac,"They can't help it Mac. Dark Pit told me that during their war they just joked around the whole time."

"Anyway, Mac, I bet you're wondering about your friend coming with you to your match." Palutena said.

"What?... wait a second, you're right. How can Doc see my matches."Little Mac asked.

"Well, me and Pit have a special case. We use telepathy to communicate while I view his match on the telly. However, I believe that with your case, you should be able to take Doc Louis to the stage, on the condition he doesn't get physically involved in the match, and he stands in the background."

Doc Louis smiled at Mac."We can do that."

Ness approached Mac as Doc Louis ended his sentence."I'm so exited to see your match on

TV! I know you'll make it to me soon, Mac, and I know that at least if I lose my title, its to you." Ness turned away and went off.

Little Mac couldn't help but say,"Peach is right about one thing: Ness is a kid. However, hes pretty talented for a kid."

Later that night, Little Mac was getting pumped up for his match. He was in his room, Doc at his side.

"OK, Mac. This fight won't be too hard. Don't get too cocky though. Make sure the chocolate isn't sold out before you shop."

"Wait a second,"Little Mac said,"How am I supposed to know the chocolate's sold out before I shop?"

"It was a figure of speech son."

A loud knock emitted from the door. Little Mac went over and opened the door to reveal his good old pal, Mario.

"Its time for your fight, Mac."

Little Mac nodded with excitement as he and Doc made their way to the arena selection room.

"Little Mac. Doc Louis. Are you both ready?" Master Hand said when our duo entered the room.

Little Mac nodded.

"Good. Your stage has been decided. It shall be Battle Field."

"Huh. Pretty straightforward name for a stage."

Master Hand pressed a button teleporting Little Mac and Doc Louis to the stage. When Mac arrived, he saw Rosalina was already there, cradling Luma in her arms.

"Its alright Lumey. We can win..." Rosalina said with blood shot eyes as she rocked back and forth on the ground.

"Uhhh... is she okay." Mac asked with a concerned voice.

"Space... so cold. Alone... with only stars for company..." Rosalina muttered to herself.

Doc Louis gave her a glance from head to toe. "I'm sure shes alright."

Master Hand suddenly appeared on stage facing South. "Hello, viewers! I hope you're ready for a smashing good time!"

"That pun sucks!" Fox said.

"FOX, GET OFF THE GOD DAMN STAGE FOR THE 8TH TIME THIS WEEK!" Master Hand shouted.

"Sorry. You didn't have to shout." Fox said like a toddler as he exited the stage.

Master Hand faced South again."Sorry for the unplanned interruption folks. This atch is brought to you in part by one of our gracious sponsors, Ravio. Since opening his shop, Ravio has made a living selling useless items most people won't need for black market prices. Right now, 30 kids have died from the bombs alone. Be sure to give his shop a visit on your next trip to Hyrule. As always, enjoy the match!"

As Master Hand disappeared, a voice in the sky said GO!

Little Mac rushed at Rosalina, preparing to meet with a devastating blow. However, before he could make it to Rosalina, her luma decided to take charge bursting forward, ramming itself into Little Mac.

As Little Mac got up from the blow, Rosalina decided to attack.

"Colonel! Snake coming in! Moving in for the attack!" Rosalina said in a disturbingly serious manner.

As she approached Little Mac, Mac realized what was happening and rolled out of the way. As he finishes his dodge, luma catches him by surprise and delivers a crushing blow that knocks him to Rosalina's feet.

Rosalina laughs so hysterically it actually scares Little Mac. As she picks up Mac she says,"I got you now, little buzzy fly!" and by the way she says it, Mac knows shes not kidding when she calls him a fly.

With that, Rosalina sends a powerful kick to Little Mac's side. The kick sends Little Mac all the way to Doc.

"You said this match was going to be easy!" Little Mac shouted angrily from the ground.

"Sure, but I also said she could be a real beast on the Battle Field. This stage is Battle Field, Mac." Doc Louis chuckled as he helped Little Mac off the ground.

Mac rolled his eyes."Yeah, I'm sure this is exactly what you meant when you said that. By the way, I'm not sure if this woman is sane."

Doc Louis shook his head. "I don't see whats wrong with her. What I do see, is your problem."

"What is it this time, Doc?"

"You need to keep track of both of them at the same time. Luma got a hit on you because you just dodged some random direction, and didn't check Luma's position." Doc Louis advised.

"What if I don't have time to check?" Little Mac asked.

"Rely on luck." Doc Louis said with a happy expression.

"I feel better already." Little Mac muttered to himself.

Doc Louis glanced to the side. "Duck."

Little Mac complied and ducked as Luma flew over his head. Little Mac seized the moment and rushed Rosalina.

"Captain! There's a breech on the observatory! Space Pirates!" Rosalina yelled to herself as she started charging up an attack."READYING THE RAINBOW CANNON!"

The attack was an easy dodge in the park for someone like Little Mac. He got behind Rosalina and released a powerful attack on Rosalina, knocking her across the stage.

"Mother! Father! Where are you!?" Rosalina said while tears streamed down her face."Please save your little girl!"

Before Little Mac attempted to pursue Rosalina, he remembered Luma.

"Wait a second, where is he?" Little Mac said as he checked behind him, only to find Luma hurling himself towards him.

Little Mac swiftly jumped to the above platform to escape the surprise attack, leaving Luma in the dust. Luma met with Rosalin, Rosalina's eyes twitching madly.

"Get to the other side of the ship!" Rosalina orders Luma.

Little Mac jumped off the platform to avoid the Luma jumping from point to point. But the Luma wasn't aiming to attack Mac, and casually made it to the other side of the stage.

"The heck are they doing..." Little Mac said to himself.

Suddenly, both Luma and Rosalina launched themselves at Mac. Little Mac knew what was happening, so he readied a ounch for Luma. Upon Luma's arrival, Luma was met with a fierce blow, knocking him off the stage.

"Ha ha-oof!" Little Mac's taunt was interrupted from an attack at his back. As soon as Little Mac hit the floor, he could feel a power deep inside. The KO punch.

"THOSE STARS ARE MY ONLY FRIENDS!" Rosalina snarled, her eyes twitching fast and sudden. "YOU JUST CAN" T PICK ON THEM LIKE THAT."

Little Mac rolled from a kick as he stood up and resumed his stance."Lady, we're in a god dang fight!"

"IGNORANT LITTLE THING!" Rosalina screamed as she unleashed a flurry of attacks.

_C'mon Mac. Just gotta tucker her out. Shes only human. Then i'll unleash my power._

Little Mac took notice of her sloppy attacks.

_Not too much longer..._

Suddenly, out of the blur, a red Luma appeared.

"Aw," Rosalina said,"Finally, another cute star to aid me!"

"Wait a second," Little Mac said cinfused, with anger beginning to boil in the pan as well."There are hundreds of these things?"

"Yep!" Rosalina replied cheerfully.

"And, they're all the exact same, ready to come out here and lend a hand?" Little Mac asked.

"Yep!"

Little Mac sighed."And here I was, thinking I had just mortally wounded a close friend of yours." Little Mac prepared the KO punch. "I'm tired of this crap." Little Mac said as he socked Rosalina while she was cradling her companion.

Little Mac just walked over to Doc as the sound of Rosalina screaming and the sound of a KO rang in the air.

"Well that was a bit of an anti-climatic ending." Doc Louis said.

"Yeah, well... how are we going to get off this stage? Same as before!"

Master Hand appeared."Stupendous fighting, Little Mac. You're next fight will be decided tomorrow. Feel free to visit my room for info. For now, let us return to our adobes."

A familiar light enveloped the duo as they were warped back to the mansion. Specifically, their room.

Little Mac looked at Doc and said,"I get what you mean about anti-climatic."

Doc Louis chuckled before saying,"Well, Mac, if you're expecting to be showered with praise, wait for tomorrow at breakfast."

Mac's stomach grumbled at the mention of breakfast. The team had skipped dinner to get more training in.

"Hey Doc, I think I'm going to go down to the vending machine and grab a packet of Cheetos or something. I don't feel like bothering anyone for a home made snack"

"Get me a chocolate bar too, son!" Doc called out as Little Mac left the room.

"Of course he'd want chocolate." Little Mac said to himself with a grin.

Little Mac made his way down the long, lonely stairs. His steps were the only sound he could hear for the longest time.

_Mario said the vending machine was down this hallway_

As Little Mac got closer to the vending machine, he heard someone cursing. Marth.

"GIVE ME MY FREAKING TWINKIE!" Marth yelled at the machine.

Little Mac couldn't help snickering when he turned a corner to find Marth kick the veding machine, only to harm his own foot.

"Stand back, citizen." Little Mac said as he walked past Marth, who was holding his foot and jumping around, and walked towards the vending machine.

Mac gave the machine a single, violent shove, and the twinkie fell into the collection thing.

Marth stared at Mac as he retrieved his food."Umm... thanks?"

"Its all right."Our boxing hero assured as he payed for his own snacks.

Marth watched Little Mac get his Cheetos while saying,"Listen. While we're here...alone. Can I ask you a question?"

"...yeah, I guess."

Marth rubbed his arm."Can you help me train?"

The question made Mac's eyes widen."Serious?"

Marth nodded."Yes. I want to get better. I believe, with your help, I could become a low rank champion."

Little Mac thought it over."Actually, I would **love **to help you out."

Marth smiled.

Later that night, when Little Mac got to his room, he said to Doc,"I'm officially a coach."

"Huh?" asked a confused Doc Louis while he took a bite from his bar.

"I'm training Marth." Little Mac revealed.

Doc Louis smiled."Great. It will be nice to take it easy tomorrow before I coach your fight."

Little Mac replied,"Anyway, i'm gonna go to bed. I got a future champ to coach."

* * *

**Man, whoever came up with the idea of the Smash Mansion is probably really pissed nowadays.**

**Do you have a suggestion? A fighter you'd like to see Mac fight? A stage you want to see? Any general Criticism? ALL reviews are read and appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the huge delay, but things happen. Remember guys, if I don't do your ideas immediately, don't get discouraged. I might be saving them for distance points in the story, I might be trying out my own ideas, etc. I hope to do everyone's ideas eventually, unless this story becomes super popular, but we'll cross that bridge later. As always, enjoy!**

* * *

Marth woke up in the middle of the night and looked at his clock.

"6 AM... god its so early. I'm going back to bed."

As Marth attempted to return to his slumber, someone knocked at his door.

"Marth," a voice called from behind."Its a great morning to begin training! Wake up!"

"Is he serious?" Marth asked himself as he walked towards the door.

He opened the door to reveal the small former boxing champ standing there, fully decked out in his training attire.

Marth got dressed and headed down stairs with Little Mac.

When Little Mac and Marth arrived in the "great" outdoors, they wasted no time getting to the nitty gritty of training.

"Marth," Little Mac began,"Did you bring a player, as requested?"

"Of course," Marth replied, retracting from his pocket one.

Little Mac took Marth's device and examined it."What songs do you have on this?"

"Um," Marth began," 'You don't know you're beautiful', 'Hall of Fame', the Ducktales theme, Bab-"

"Yeah, i'm going to have to take this for now." Little Mac replied, placing the MP3 player inside his pocket.

"Whats wrong, Mac?" Marth asked.

"Well, to put it bluntly, this music will not do for the hardcore training we're about to do." Little Mac said.

Mart gulped. "H-hardcore?"

"Yep. You need the music Doc made me listen to when I first started training. Lets start

jogging." Little Mac said to Marth.

As they were jogging, Marth asked Little Mac an important question.

"This is fine and all, but what about... the **fangirls**? Won't they see me out here?" Marth asked, as lightning struck on the F word.

Little Mac rolled his eyes. "Marth, I think you're exaggerating all these fangirls. I mean, lets be honest, they're definitely not going to like you for your 'talent'. Besides, whats the chance of meeting one out here?"

At the moment he finished his sentence, a girl on a nearby bench giggled and waved on Marth.

Marth blushed. "See?"

"Well, they're not bothering anyone, are they? They're just sitting there." Little Mac replied.

At that moment(Oh look, more clich'e moments! Where's Fox?) a girl stood in front of Marth, forcing him to stop.

"May I have an autograph? I'm your biggest fan!" she said.

Marth looked at Little Mac.

"I can try to get a star punch and use it, if you want." Little Mac said.

"Uh, that won't be necessary just yet." Marth said as he signed. "The _real _crazy ones haven't surfaced yet."

"So tell me," Little Mac asked, as they began jogging again,"How crazy do the get?"

Marth shivered as he recalled the moment. "I'd rather not talk about it. Lets just say, if we ever do another Smash panel at Comic Con, i'll quit this job if they try to force me to go."

"Ouch."

After a few minutes of jogging in silence, Marth's speed started to decrease slightly. His breathing began to become harder to preform.

"Marth, how often do you jog?"

"Um...about twice a week. Yeah, that sounds about right. Twice a week. Uh, how much longer are we going to jog?" Marth said in between heavy breaths.

"I was thinking we could keep this up for the short time of 30 minutes."

Marth's eyes widened, still wheezing and coughing. "**30 minutes!?"**

Little Mac shook his head. "Of course! Well, this is what i've been saving my MP3 player for." Little Mac pulls out his MP3 Player and hands it to Marth.

"Put the ear buds in," advised Little Mac.

Marth complied and stuck them in his ears.

"Now, choose the Rocky theme." Little Mac said.

"The heck is that?" Marth asked, confused, as he chose the famous movie theme. Immediately after the song started, Marth felt strong. He could feel all his tired bones regain energy. A smile over took Little Mac's face as he saw Marth's expression go from a representing a sad, weak individual, to a powerful young man determined to finish the jog. It was Marth's personal mission.

_Huh. I guess this is one of the reasons Doc loves coaching so much._

After the 30 minutes of jogging, Little Mac took one of the buds out of Marths ear and informed Marth it was time to quit.

"Quit!?" Marth exclaimed in surprise. "Its time all ready? I felt like we just started jogging."

"I guess 30 more minutes couldn't hurt." Little Mac said.

After 30 more minutes, sweat drenched both of the Smasher's faces. That's what an hour of jogging does.

When they decided it was finally time a break and go back to the mansion, Marth asked Little Mac, "Mac, could you, uh, come to my match tonight? I would love you there as my coach."

"I'll catch up with you later. I have a fight too, so I might not be able to make it." Little Mac said.

"I hope you can," Marth said.

"... Uh, Marth,"

"Yeah,"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Little Mac asked.

"..."

"I need my ear buds and MP3 Player back. And here's your MP3 Player." Little Mac said.

"Oh, yeah." Marth said with a small laugh as he took the other ear bud out of his ear. As soon as the inspirational music stopped flooding his ear, Marth noticed how soar he was.

"GOD DANG, MY LEGS!" Marth shouted, holding his legs.

"Don't worry about it Marth. It will all be worth it when you win your fight. You're faster, you have better stamina." Little Mac assured

"Yeah, i'm sure a single day of jogging will make me into a new man." Marth whined.

Little Mac sighed.

When they made it inside, Little Mac could smell the aroma of breakfast already filling the down stairs area.

"I'm glad i'm not the only one willing to get up early." Little Mac said as he went up stairs back to his room.

"Well, how did It go?" Doc Louis asked as Little Mac entered the room.

"I'm not sure how ready he is, but we're getting there." Mac said as he sat on the bed next to Doc.

"Look Mac," Doc began, "I'm not hungry-"

"Whoa," Little Mac interrupted, looking at his coach strangely."Not even for chocolate?"

"Well I also need to go to the grocery store to pick up some chocolate bars soon, but that's besides the point." Doc Louis admitted. "I was thinking about going down to Master Hand's room and seeing who your next chump is."

Little Mac nodded. "I'll see you after breakfast."

Little Mac waited a while after Doc left before heading downstairs for the morning meal.

When he got downstairs he saw that not everyone had assembled. Little Mac looked around at his options for people to sit by. There was some kind of creepy mannequin woman who Little Mac immediately recognized as the Wii Fit Trainer from the show Doc Louis showed him. Then there was Rosalina, but she might still be sore over her loss. There was Meta Knight, who seemed like a pretty cool guy so far, but he could see him becoming annoying easily based on what he said during their last encounter. Then there was Lucina...

Little Mac decided to sit by a young couple.

_Why the heck not?_

As he neared the two figures, he saw that they both had white hair, and wore cloaks. The features on their face resembled each others very much.

_ Are they siblings?_

As Little Mac sat next to them, he said, "Good morning." Little did Mac know the greeting that first timers get from these strangers.

The young woman and man jumped out of their chairs and in front of Mac.

"PREAPRE FOR THE CRITICAL HITS" The young woman exclaimed, getting in Mac's face.

"What the...?" Little Mac said, confused.

"Make it double!" The young man said.

"To protect Ysille from devastation!" The female counterpart yelled.

"To protect our nation from devastation" The male counterpart said.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Female Robin!" The woman said.

"Male Robin!" The man said.

"Chrom's army blasts at the speed of equipment buffs!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

Suddenly a strong blue haired swordsman slid from beneath the table and got into a fighting position. "That's right!"

"AHH!" Little Mac screamed in response to being startled by the third member's sudden appearance.

The trio remained in position as Little Mac recovered from his heart attack.

"Someone watches too much anime," Little Mac whispered to himself.

"So," Little Mac said in heavy breathes, still recovering from the shock,"You're Female Robin and you're male Robin... and I assume you're Chrom,"

"That's right!" Chrom said with enthusiasm. "I'm training them to be," Chtom started singing. "The best. AROUND!"

"Ain't no one ever gonna take us down!" M. Robin sang, continuing the song that Chrom started.

_ "_OK..." Little Mac said, unsure of where to carry the conversation.

"Look, M. Robin!" said F. Robin excitedly, pointing at Mac and jumping up and down, squealing.

"By golly, I haven't noticed it was him yet," M. Robin said, getting into another pose. "Its Little Mac! The newest member of our elite squad of fighters! I have not seen one of your matches yet, but I hear you're doing well so far. But beware! I will honorably and respectfully destroy you once you make it to mid rank!"

Doc Louis walked into the cafeteria at that moment, noticing Little Mac was with Chrom, F. Robin, and M. Robin.

_ "_Hey Mac, baby! I see you've met the Robin twins, and their trainer, Chrom." Doc Louis said.

_ "_Well hello, fellow mentor! IT IS I! NYLO- I mean, CHROM!" Chrom said, extending his arm to Doc as Doc awkwardly shookChrom's hand.

"Um... well yes, hello to you too.." Doc Louis said, creeped out,"Listen Mac, as I was saying, the Robin twins are known throughout the mansion for their great magic abilities."

"Wait a second," Little Mac said, stopping Doc, "These two know magic?"

"Yes. They are also masterful tacticians."

"Are you joking, Doc?" Little Mac said.

Doc Louis chuckled at the question. "Nope. They have secured their rank in the middle ever since they got there."

By now, the cafeteria had been filled up.

"OK. About my next challenge?" Little Mac said, curious.

"The next match will be against Diddy Kong. It will be an hour before lunch time." Doc Louis said.

"Wait a second. Does this contestant have any relation to Donkey Kong"

"Yes."

Little Mac couldn't help but let a smirk take control of his face. "This will be the perfect way to get an early revenge." Little Mac said to Doc.

"That's alright son. But remember, don't let your craving to get back get the best of you. Focus on the match." Doc Louis advised.

"I will" Little Mac promised with a nod.

Princess Peach opened the door, a plate on each hand, topped with eggs, bacon, milk, and biscuits. Captain Falcon, as usual, followed behind with the other plates doing the usual free labor he's often caught doing around the mansion.

When Peach made her way to Mac's table she smiled sweetly as she placed the milk on Mac's table. Little Mac noticed the milk was a bit more gray than the others, but because hes a boxer and not a doctor, and because the author said so, he thought nothing of it, and drank the substance.

The contestants began chowing down on the meal, exchanging conversations and such whilst doing so. As breakfast came to a close, Little Mac and Doc went to the training room.

"Hey, ya wanker!" Lucina called from the corner, momentarily stopping her training. "Why don't we have an endurance contest? Just a friendly competition, that's all, mate. On one of those stationary bike things."

Little Mac said suspiciously, "No thanks... I've, uh, got to go start doing my own work out plan. I have another match tonight."

"Awwww," said Lucina, mockingly, "Are they working the baby too hard?" Lucina whipped out a phone. "At least it gives me something to post about. Small fry kid, former best off the worst at the WVBA, wimps out of friendly challenge."

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT!" Little Mac said, extremely annoyed at this point.

"Sure about this?" Doc asked.

"Yeah," Little Mac responded. "I can take her."

Lucina held out her hand as Mac shook it. Little Mac kept his glare on Lucina as he got on the seat.

"YOW!" Yelled Little Mac, when he sat on the sharp needles place on the bike.

Lucina couldn't retain her laughter as she took a video with her phone. Her sides started to ache.

"Cliche prank is cliche," Fox said, his arms crossed.

Lucina continued laughing as she turned around and socked Fox in the head, knocking him to the ground.

"SHUT-PFFF-UP FOX- HAHAHAHA!"

She pointed at Mac as Doc helped him back onto his feet, but immediately stopped, realizing how pissed Little Mac was, as soon as she saw his face.

"This is the last straw, Lucina!" Little Mac exclaimed, holding up his fists. "You want to dance, well so do I."

"C'mon, mate. Twas just a harmless joke," Lucina said, reaching for her sword, but realizing that she left it at her room.

But before Mac could make his move, the world around started going dark. Mac slumped to the ground, falling asleep.

Little Mac awakened in the training room, rubbing his head as he looked around at his surroundings. The last he remembered was, well, taking a swing at Lucina.

_Wait, wheres Doc?_

Little Mac realized with dread his trainer was missing. Mac looked around the small room, but couldn't find Doc.

_Crap._Little Mac looked at the time on the clock. 11:20!? Hes late for his match! Mac could only assume Doc was gone for something good. Little mac would just have to work without Doc Louis.

* * *

**Sorry for the lack of fights in this chapter, but the next one should hopefully quench your thirst. I wanted to get something out to show i'm still alive, since the chapter was already about average length. Besides, the ending made for a nice cliff hanger. Anyway, there are three references in the Male Robin and Female Robin bit. Shout outs next chapter to anyone who can find them! I will tell how many you found in your review.**

**Do You have any ideas for potential foes? Any stages? Any constructive criticism? Any of these and more is appreciated.**

**Good day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, readers, and happy Valentine's day! And as a special gift, you'll get two chapters coming out, pretty close to each other. Which is my way of improvising of making a stupid idea of working on two chapters at once, instead of making them one at a time, so that I don't have to say sorry to any and all fans. The next chapter will be out today or tomorrow. I have no idea. ITS A HOLIDAY SPECIAL! A FIRST FOR THIS STORY!**

**In other news, I have updated chapter 1 so that is isn't a worthless pile of dung anymore. So that's nice. Now it doesn't completely give away who Little Macs' greatest enemy is. (Donkey Kong) So you can go give it a read to see that author's note improvement and the various other improvements (Grammar, Detail, etc.) a look when you're done reading.**

**As always, enjoy.**

* * *

Little Mac ran down the hallway, hoping he wasn't too late. Thoughts about Doc Louis and his disappearance swarmed his mind. And now, of all times? Before a match?

_What happens when you're late?_ Mac wondered to himself as he neared the stage selection room. He could only hope this didn't resort in instant disqualification. As Mac got to the door, he busted through to find Master Hand and Diddy Kong waiting impatiently.

"Little Mac," Master Hand scolded, "We have an audience to attend to! You can not show yourself tardy."

Mac looked at the ground shamefully, praying for an easy punishment.

"Usually, I would give an instant loss," Master Hand said, causing Little Mac to silently curse to himself, "But since you're a new and highly valued employee, and only a mere 20 minutes, give or take, late, I will give you an easy pass."

Little Mac couldn't help but let a smile dominate his face at the boss's words.

"No, no, Mac. You mustn't misunderstand me." Master Hand said when he took notice of Little Mac's facial expression, "I simply meant that you will receive a % buff. You shall start off with... lets see... %80!"

Before Little Mac could react, Master Hand exclaimed, "And the stage will be Congo Jungle 64!"

With that, Little Mac and Diddy Kong were teleported to Kongo Jungle 64. Upon arriving, Little Mac received a severe shock around his body, racking up damage.

"Ugh," Mac said in pain when the shock finally stopped, only leaving a light sting.

_Focus, Mac!_ Little Mac thought, shaking his head. _Remember. You can think for yourself. You've done it many, many times before._

Master Hand teleported onstage."Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to personally thank you for tuning in this fine evening. I am so sorry for the delay, but even then, I would like to personally thank Dorritos for sponsoring us and also- oh, how do the kids say it these days?- smoke weed every day? Is that how you say it? Anyway, enjoy the match, and try to stay for the next one after this." Master Hand teleported away.

Diddy Kong raced towards Mac, as Little Mac prepared a block. However, much to Little Mac surprise, Diddy Kong, instead of attacking, stopped and nonchalant-like threw a banana behind him. With Little Mac's guard down, Diddy Kong went for a grab, and upon making the successful grab, threw Little Mac towards the banana. Diddy Kong snickered as Little Mac slipped on the banana. Diddy Kong went for a dash attack, sending Little Mac flying high, only to land on the floating platform.

_Crap! The air! I need to get down without being caught by Diddy Kong. A single well timed hit could K.O me! I need to wait for a good opportunity to come down._

Diddy Kong guarded Little Mac's position close by, firing a barrage of peanuts. Diddy Kong laughed and taunted Little Mac while doing so, perfectly aware it would be difficult for Mac to get to him. They were mostly weak shots, but every now and again Diddy Kong would fire a charged up peanut to mix it up. Little Mac did his best, and he felt like a ballerina prancing around the shots.

One shot, however, Diddy Kong charged his peanut blaster too long and it blew up right in his face. Little Mac saw his chance and jumped from the platform, going for an attack. Little Mac did his best to not give Diddy any breathing room, using soft punches that wouldn't knock him beyond reach, but would still take their toll over time. Diddy Kong, however, managed to break free and easily pushed Little Mac back, attempting to follow up by jumping on Mac to pound his face in.

The young boxer easily telegraphed the attack and dodged, punching Diddy Kong while he was completely open and unprepared, thus earning himself a star.

Little Mac held on to the star as he waited for Diddy Kong to get up. When Diddy saw Mac so close, he hurried a punch, but this was exactly what Little Mac wanted, and punched Diddy mid-attack to earn another star.

_C'mon Mac. One more star._

Diddy smartly rolled away this time, preparing another attack, his face glowing red. Little Mac once again going for a star, but Diddy Kong blocked the punch this time. After doing so, he went for a quick jab, which Mac narrowly avoided.

_Screw it. If he hits me once, i'll lose all my stars. This is the low rank. It'll probably take him out __with a 2-star punch at this point__._

Little Mac went for a star, sending the primate high in the air.

_Whew. Now I can worry about Doc. I hope hes alr-_

Little Mac didn't have time to finish the thought as Diddy Kong landed in front of him and gave a mighty punch, sending him fly off the stage.

"Oh no!" Little Mac yelled in surprise and pain as he realized what just happened.

His heart stopped while he struggled to get back on to the stage. He jumped mid air somehow and then used the Jolt Haymaker to get back on the ledge. Diddy Kong rushed over to finish the job, but Little Mac attacked Diddy when Diddy got close. Mac then took the opportunity to swing himself back onstage. He turned around and gave a weak jab to Diddy Kong, knocking him slightly off. While Diddy Kong charged his jet pack, Little Mac charged is punch, and swatted Diddy Kong out of the air and into abyss.

"Finally," Little Mac said to himself, breathing heavily, as he was teleported back to the stage selection room. As he left, he saw Ness and Peach waiting for their match.

"Hey, Mac!" Ness said excitedly at the sight of his friend.

"Hey, Ness," Little Mac responded, just as exited. "Is Peach going to try to take your championship again?"

"Yep!" Ness said without a hint of worry.

Before Little Mac could leave the scene, Peach gave a small giggle.

"Did you enjoy your milk?" She asked.

Little Mac gave her a confused expression in reply.

Peach gave another giggle. "Silly. Why do you think you went nighty night?"

Mac's gears started turning as he put the pieces together.

"That's why the milk looked weird!" Little Mac said, pointing a finger at Peach. "Why, I ought a-"

"Um... Mac?" Ness interrupted. "I have a match with her soon. Could this wait till later?"

Mac, still fuming, replied, "Sure. Good luck Ness. Win this for me."

"Wow, Little Mac and cheese. Listening to a kid, sweetie? I'm glad you've found a play mate. You can thank me later for uniting you two. I have some grown up matter to attend to." Peach said with a cheerful smile.

"I'm going to kill that bitch!" Little Mac exclaimed, raising his fists.

"Calm down, Mac. Shes just an air head." Ness assured.

"... You're right Ness." Little Mac said, walking away.

_Now to go check on Doc._

Little Mac went to his room, to see if that was where Doc was.

"Hey, Mac baby," Doc said weakly, a cast on his arm.

"Oh boy. What happened to you? You look all bruised up." Mac said.

"I could say the same about you, son." Doc Louis said, taking note of a bruise on Mac's face.

"Yeah... well lets just say I had a near loss experience." Mac replied. "Anyway, back to more important matters... what the heck is wrong with your arm?"

"After you fell out cold, that sucka Lucina ran out of the room. At first, I though she was being smart and high tailing it out of there." Doc Louis said, Little Mac listening close to every word. "But she came back with a sword. She was probably planning to do something with your body, like another prank, so when she tried to carry it away, I defended you."

"Wait a second," Little Mac interrupted. "This sounds pretty outlandish. Like something straight out of a fictional story."

"I'm telling you, Mac. It happened. After a while, I managed to scare her off. But not before receiving a big wound." Doc Louis nodded toward his cast. "I had to get immediate medical attention from Dr. Mario."

"But, on the bright side, you managed to rough Lucina up... right?" Mac said, hopefully.

"Eh, that's debatable." Doc Louis said, shaking his head. "I'm out of my prime, son. I'm just a teacher now a days."

"Don't worry Doc. I'll get her back someday, When I get to the WORLD CIRC- I mean, HIGH RANK!"

"That's good and all son. But what about our next challenge?" Doc Louis asked.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Doc. Lets take a minute to celebrate. I just defeated 3 contestants without losing."

"Alright. What do you want to do to celebrate?" Doc Louis asked.

"I... have no clue." Little Mac admitted.

"Well, Mac, if there's nothing for you to do, then can you do an errand for me?" Doc Louis asked.

"Of course, Doc." Little Mac said. "Are you sure you can handle yourself here... alone."

"I can manage. I'm sure Lucina won't come back." Doc said. "Here's what really will kill me. Our chocolate bar supply is running low."

"Dear god," Little Mac responded, knowing how serious this was.

"This right here is my last bar, in fact," Doc said, holding up a Hershey's bar. "I've named him Hershel. Now, I need you to head over to Walmart and buy me a pack. Alright?"

"Alright." Little Mac responded.

Doc gave Little Mac the directions and sent him off.

Little Mac contemplated the situations as he walked down the hallway of the Smash Mansion. Doc Louis almost never let his bar supply down. Usually, when Doc says that, he has like, 10 chocolate bars left.

But one chocolate bar?

Mac recalled the first time Doc went on a chocolate bare withdrawal. It was during Mac's match with King Hippo. Little Mac remembered Doc's crazy expressions before the fight. Even then, Little Mac could sense something wrong.

Little Mac had taken an initial beating, but he quickly recovered and figured out how to take care of the pot bellied man. Little Mac remembered thinking to himself about how close he was to taking the win.

"I can't take it anymore!" Doc yelled as Mac turned to find his new coach charge into the ring.

King Hippo looked terrified as Doc Louis grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "I know you have a chocolate bar, so give it up you fat basta-"

The referee and Mac pulled Doc off King Hippo. This, of course, resulted in one of the only losses in Mac's career, by way of disqualification.

Little Mac walked down the hallway, bumping into Captain Falcon at a corner. Captain Falcon spilled his tea all over himself. Mac winced, remembering the incident with Lucina. He didn't want to make Captain Falcon mad right now.

"Oh man! I'm so sorry Ca-" Little Mac said quickly.

"Its all right, citizen!" Captain Falcon said, catching Mac off guard with his booming voice. "Every one makes mistakes!"

"Um... okay then. Well, have a good day. Thanks for being cool with it." Little Mac said.

"No problem!" Captain Falcon said.

Little Mac walked to the bottom of the Smash Mansion, where lots of stuff seemed to be going down. Little Mac saw the Robin twins and Chrom with suit cases.

"You guys going somewhere?" Little Mac asked.

"OF COURSE, NOBLE SAPLING!" Chrom bursted.

"Wait, did you just call me a sapling?"

"We have a few days off -" The F. Robin said exitedly.

"So we thought it would be fun to go to-" The M. Robin continued.

"AN ANIME COVENTION!" The trio said together.

Little Mac slowly backed away. "Well have fun."

_Everything's weird when I talk to those two. Oh, who am I kidding? I'm going to talk to them again soon, probably._

Little Mac walked out to the driveway, where all of the fighters lucrative vehicles were. There, Little Mac was surprised to find Marth.

"Oh, hey Mac." Marth said weakly and shyly. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go refill Doc's chocolate bar supply."

"Mind if I join?" Marth asked.

"It's alright if you tag along." Little Mac responded.

"Thanks."

When Marth and Little Mac entered Doc's car, they began their journey to Walmart.

"So, Mac. Will you be able to make it to my match tonight?" Marth asked.

"Probably." Little Mac responded.

Little Mac and Marth got the chocolate bars and headed back. Mac could feel the lightness of his wallet after paying for the load. As they returned, they walked up the stair, moving past Lucina, who was carrying papers, markers, card board.

"Ugh," Mac groaned. Just ignore her Mac. Don't want to cause trouble.

_Just who I wanted to see. _

Marth shivered as Lucina approached, but she oddly wasn't in the mood for chatting. She managed to give a frown to Little Mac, but she only quickened her pace and gave a light smile when she saw Marth.

"I get so scared when I walk past her. She's always such a jerk." Marth said.

"Yeah, she's definatly a jerk," Mac agreed, "But she seems pretty uninterested in you Marth. Almost like a stranger on a street."

"I wish," Marth responded. "She's always trying to beat me up!"

Marth and Little Mac made it back to Doc's room and opened the door. As they put the chocolate away, Doc Louis started a conversation.

"Hey, Marth. So how is your training coming along."

"It's going." Marth replied with a blush, remembering his little fit during training. "I have a match tonight. I was hoping Mac would be able to be there with me."

"I'm sure Mac will find the time." Doc said with a smile.

"Well, Marth, since your match should be coming up soon, why don't we go for a leisurely stroll. As a warm up." Little Mac proposed.

"That sounds like a fine idea." Marth agreed.

As Little Mac and Marth walked down stairs, they were stopped by a tall man with red hair and a button up shirt. Mac didn't recognize this character.

"Hello," The man said, "I'm Ganondorf. I would like to know if you would like to join the book club!"

This Ganondorf guy was strangely enthusiastic and happy for how he looked.

"I'm sorry, but i'm not sure if I want to join." Little Mac replied.

"NO MAC!" Marth screeched.

"What? I'm just not a big reader." Little Mac said with a shrug.

Ganondorf's bright smile and friendly eyes turned into a evil scowl and reddish eyes. "HOW DARE YOU REGECT THE AMAZING ESCAPE THAT IS BOOKS!" Ganondorf yelled as he ripped off his button up shirt.

"Now you've done it." Marth said with a gulp. "You don't have to come to the meetings, you just have to sign up and he'll be happy."

Thus, the peaceful walk was not meant to be. Good thing Ganondorf was unbelievably slow, so he eventually gave up and went on with his day.

"That's why we don't make Ganondorf mad." Marth said, breathing hard from the run and shaking uncontrollably from how scared he got while running away.

"Big deal," Little Mac responded, still in top shape. "Look how slow he is. Back in the WVBA, I fought suckers like him every day. Tall and big doesn't mean anything if you can't hit your target."

Lady Palutena walked towards the duo , laughing uncontrollably. "That was such a great catch." Palutena said, holding up a video camera. "I can't wait to upload it to DivinaTube."

"How much followers do you even have on that YouTube knock off?" Little Mac asked.

"Quite a bit, actually." Palutena said with pride, hands on hips. "Me and Pit are so well known, we're even rivaling Mario."

"Goof luck trying to pass that guy off." Little Mac said.

"Anyway, I see you met Ganondorf," Palutena said, topping it off with a giggle.

"You could say Mac did, yes?" Marth said.

Palutena flashed a surprised look at Marth, as if she just realized that he was there. "Yeah, he's a good fighter. He's part of the High Ranks. He's one of the most strongest, if not THE most strongest, person in our tourney."

"Yeah, I can imagine that." Little Mac said, remembering the admittedly impressive muscles on the big guy.

"Anyway," Marth began, seeming to have recovered from the little mishap, "I have a match to attend to to. Ready to go, Mac?"

"Yeah, lets do this." Little Mac said, ecstatic to see how Marth would fare.

Marth, having declared that his match was upon the strange pair, made his way to the stage selection room, Mac following closely.

"So, who's the guy." Mac asked.

Marth looked ashamed as he responded. "I don't know. I never check who the contestant is since i'll lose every time."

"Well, that's definitely got to change." Little Mac said.

"I'll try," Marth replied

Marth and Little Mac entered the room with Master Hand waiting, who appeared, as mush as being a headless floating gloved body part would allow, ready to begin.

Ready to go Marth?" Master Hand asked the blue haired fellow. "If so, just wait over there. We'll begin as soon as your opponent arrives."

"Yes," Marth replied, sweat forming on his face.

"Marth... are you sweating?" Little Mac asked. "I mean, I know it's nerve wracking, but this isn't a championship match, a runner up match, it probably won't be a match against some person you're rivals with."

"Sorry," Marth said, wiping some of the sweat away. "Its just that this happens a lot. For a lot of reasons. I wonder if i'm going to get beat down hard, sometimes. Sometimes, I wonder what the people out there, the fans, think about me."

"To be honest," Little Mac said, rubbing his head."Despite the fact there's probably a lot of Smashers out there who make fun of you, the fans probably think you're adorable. I mean, just look at all the fan girls you have!"

"I guess you're right." Marth admitted.

"Marth!" Master Hand called over. "Your challenger is here!"

Little Mac and Marth walked over to see Marth's opponent was a shivering man clad in green.

"I know this guy," exclaimed Little Mac. "Hes Luigi! Mario's brother!"

"Stop calling me by that," Luigi weakly protested."You're just like every one else."

"Let's see what stage we have." Declared Master Hand.

A random stage generator appeared, taking the shape of a small tablet. The stages scrolled by, as Little Mac caught glimpses of stages floating in mid-air, stages with endless oceans as part of the battle ground, stages with lava...wait, lava!?

"Master Hand?" Little Mac said.

"Yes, Mac?"

"Why is there lava om the battle field?" Little Mac asked. "Couldn't that kill someone?"

"No, it actually can't." Master Hand replied. "It will still hurt..a lot, but it probably won't kill. Anything really, that would normally kill you, a sword, a beating from an aggressive turtle... well, it shouldn't kill you. Just hurt."

"**Shouldn't?**"

"Oh, look, the stage is ready." Master Hand said quickly. "Today, our contestants shall battle on... LUIGI'S MANSION! (Home field advantage, eh, Luigi?)"

Mac and Marth, along with Master Hand, were teleported to the stage. They arrived in a large mansion, and didn't have any clue where Luigi was. In the distance, presumably outside, they coud hear Master Hands voice, introducing the fighters, the stage, you get the idea.

"Now let the fight...begin!" Master Hand said.

"Its especially bad that Luigi probably knows this place much better than we do. My stage didn't have much to it, its just a boxing ring. But this," Mac whispered to Marth,"is a whole flipping mansion."

Little Mac and Marth went upstairs and onto the roof, catching a glimpse of Luigi exiting the roof from a different stair case.

"Gotcha," Little Mac said.

"I'm worried." Marth said.

"Its alright," Little Mac said. "Just remember our training."

"We didn't actually do much," Marth said. "We really just ran around for a while."

"... shut up," Little Mac replied, leading Marth over to the door.

When they got inside, they found a long hallway, with Luigi looking inside a door at the end of the hallway.

"OK, Marth, listen up." Mac ordered, already beginning to feel like Doc. "Keep your blocks up, just like usual. And don't be afraid to attack. I hear Luigi's great in the air, so try to get some damagge in this cramped area, but when its time for the kill, try to gourd him outside so you can toss him over the edge or something."

"A gour is a plant-"

"I KNOW WHAT A GOD DANG GOURD IS, YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!"

Luigi heard Little Mac and turned around to see the duo staring at him at the long end of the hallway. He got a little bit scared and ran into one of the rooms.

"Good job, loud mouth." Marth said with crossed arms. "There goes our chance of a stealth advantage."

"Hey!" Mac said in defense, "You're the one giving unneeded plant lessons!"

"Well sorry, I just happen to pride myself in the extreme plant knowledge I possess."

"What are you? A gardener?" Little Mac asked as they began to walk towards the room Luigi ran into.

"Yes actually." Marth replied proudly.

Little Mac stopped walking.

"What? Is there a problem with that?" Marth asked.

"No, its just... well, you learn something every day. Anyway, I need you to stop causing problems for a bit-"

"HEY!"

"-and get in there with Luigi"

Marth went inside the room only to get drop kicked by Luigi in the face. He dropped to the floor, gripping his face in pain as he struggled to get back on his feet. "AGH!"

_Geesh. This guy's jaw is almost as bad as Glass Joe's. Heck, it might be worse._

However, Marth quickly got to his feet and caught Luigi off guard with a few slashes.

_… Maybe the running did this? I don't know..._

Marth and Luigi danced around the room, Marth trying to stay in close, with Luigi backing up and unleashing fire balls. Little Mac noticed Marth beginning to look tired as the fire balls became dangerously consistent.

"Back up Marth! Retreat!" Little Mac yelled at the swordsman. Marth seemed happy to respond and ran away. "Get outside!" Little Mac said.

Marth ran outside, onto the roof, with Mac following him. Luigi followed, believing he had the upper hand.

_Wow, these fights can be intense as long as the fighters have the same basic skill level._

_ "_Fake him out." Little Mac whispered to Marth as Luigi burst through the door.

Marth understood understood and waited patiently for Luigi to run to him. When Luigi was close and attacking, Marth spinned out of the way and hit Luigi in the back, almost knocking him out off the roof.

Marth went for another attack, slashing Luigi with all his might. Luigi still didn't have the damage built up to get , but Marth apparently did, as Luigi just gave a powerful punch in the surprised face of Marth not being to able to get the kill yet.

Marth flew off the stage, his hands and feet wailing in terror. Almost as fast as it happened, the match ended and everyone was teleported back to the stage selection room.

"Well then..." Marth said, ashamed.

"Hey, look at the bright side. You almost won." Little Mac assured. "How often does that happen?"

"I guess you're right." Marth said, feeling a bit better. "I just need more training."

"Right. Anyways, its getting late. I'm a... glad to see you took your loss well." Little Mac said with a stretch.

"What? You're not going to eat dinner?" Marth asked.

"I'm not going to eat anything Peach made for a while." Mac said.

"Why not?" Marth wondered aloud. "I really love the food to be honest."

"I'll tell you later."

As Little Mac and Marth exited the room, they walked past Lucina, who didn't even give Little Mac a scowl. She just had a sad expression on her face. Pretty different from the almost friendly smile she gave Marth and scowl she flashed Mac earlier.

Oh well. The less Mac interacted with Lucina, the better. And that goes for every Smasher.

Little Mac went to his room and saw Doc there, hanging out with T V and a chocolate bar. "I saw the loss tonight, son." Doc Louis said.

"Yeah..." Little Mac said with sadness.

"Don't sweat it kid. I remember the first loss you took that wasn't my fault. Against Bald Bull."

Little Mac remembered all right. It was one of the most humiliating moments of his life. Bald Bull was fast, powerful, and that God Forsaken Bull Rush...

"But I also remember the rematch. When you beat him. And then beat him again after you won the championship in Title Defense."

This was true.

"Yeah. I know Doc. But what does any of this have to do with being a coach?" Little Mac said.

"Nothing, really." Doc said. "You just need to remember its always posible to make a comeack. Well, i'll see you tomorrow. Good night. Good luck on your next match with Marth."

"Good night Doc." Mac replied. Marth was HIS fighter. He wouldn't let him lose next time.

* * *

**Like I said, stay tuned for the next chapter coming out soon. Maybe today or tomorrow. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, guys. Happy Valentine's Day! In celebration, I have a semi-Valentine themed chapter, kinda. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Little Mac and Doc sat down stairs during breakfast, looking hungrily at their breakfast. Peach had given it to them with another nerve wracking wink. Little Mac especially wondered how Doc was going to make it through. Mac had filled Doc in on every thing that had happened while he was away yesterday on the trip downstairs. Including the discovery of Peach's... prank. They would've just stayed at their rooms this morning if Master Hand hadn't declared a required attendance today.

"Don't worry Doc. I'll figure something out soon enough." Mac assured as Master Hand made his entrance into the lunch room.

"Hello, employees." Master Hand greeted. "Today, as you know, is Valentine's Day. I would expect you all to be kind to any... extreme fans. However, if things get little uncomfortable, feel free to give them a piece of your mind, if you know what I mean." He gave a small laugh. "Anyway, enjoy your holiday."

Little Mac and Doc Louis followed Master Hand into his room.

"Oh, you two. Is there anything you request?" Master Hand asked.

"Yesterday, there was an accident." Little Mac began, cutting straight to the point. "Peach... well, she drugged out my milk. And I was wondering what we were going to do about that."

"Well, I would punish her. But-"

"But?" Little Mac asked in confusion.

"I need more evidence. Another witness if you will. And no, Doc doesn't count." Master Hand said.

Little Mac sighed. "Yeah, i'll try to find a witness."

With that, Mac and Doc Louis exited the room.

"Of course we would need a witness." Little Mac said. "Nothing can ever be easy, can it?"

"Don't worry Mac," Doc said, a hand on Mac's shoulder. "Maybe Marth would help us out."

"Possibly." Mac agreed.

The boxing duo talked to many Smashers, but no one seemed to know where he was. Apparently Marth always disappeared on Valentine's day.

After an hour of searching, they finally struck gold with Pit.

"Yeah, I know where Marth is!" Pit said. "He always hides out somewhere during Valentine's Day. He had a serious fan girl attack Valentine's Day, a few years back."

"How many serious attacks has he had?" Mac wondered aloud.

Pit told them Marth's hide out. Apparently Pit had used it... for a different reason. Pit's only explanation was that he learned to never insult Viridi's flower grouping. She takes it seriously.

Apparently the hideout was a cellar, with the door hidden under a dumpster behind the mansion. They went inside to find a room that resembled a room like the ones in the Smash Mansion, except much smaller. It was just Marth, on a couch, drinking a can of soda, watching TV.

_How the heck does he get a connection down here? Does Master Hand know about this?_

"So, this is your hideout?" Little Mac said, not knowing what to say.

"Yeah." Marth said, a bit confused. "Did Pit tell you about this spot?"

"Yes." Mac replied.

Marth sighed. "Are _they _after you too? Or is there something else you need?"

"We need you to do us a favor." Doc said. "We need you to testify for us and say that Peach drugged Mac's milk."

Marth's eyebrow raised.

"Please!" Mac begged.

"Sorry," Marth said, "But the answer is no."

"WHY!?" Mac and Doc said in unsion.

"We're starving!" Mac said.

"I just don't want to leave here. Fan girls might attack." Marth said. "I will probably be available tomorrow.

"ENOUGH WITH YOU AND YOUR STUPID FAN GIRL OBSESSION!" Mac yelled, almost ripping the hair out his head.

"Besides," Marth said. "I have nothing against Peach. I don't want her to get in major trouble if she was innocent. Are you sure it was Peach?"

Mac seethed with rage as he calmly went back outside saying, "Positive."

As Little Mac and Doc returned to their room, Little Mac made up an invisible list.

"That's another thing to add to my new mental to-do list." Little Mac said. "Exact revenge on my pupil, Marth, foil Peach, and get to Donkey Kong.

"That's quite a list." Doc said. "Quite a bit of revenge and foiling."

"I know." Mac said.

When the two got back to their room, they arrived to find two letters at their door's mail box, with heart stickers pasted on top. One of them were the words, 'From a fellow Smasher.' One of them said, 'from a special fan.'

"And so it begins," Doc muttered.

"Yeah, this is rich," Little Mac said while taking the letters and walking into his room. He tore open the one that said 'from a special fan. "Looks like someone has the hots for me."

Inside was a letter that said, 'Hello, my name is Mary. I am a huge fan of yours, and an admirer. I wish to be able to meet you someday, Doc Lou-'

Doc Louis burst into laughter when he read his name over Little Mac's shoulder. Little Mac just stood there, surprised.

"First fan letter and its for Doc." Mac muttered to himself while Doc fell on the floor from so much laughing. "That's another thing on my mental to-do list now. Do something to Doc. I don't know what, or how. I just know I need to do something."

Mac opened up the letter saying 'from a fellow smasher.' Inside, he found a letter saying 'Little Mac, I want you to be my Valentine.'

"Ok..." Mac said to himself, not sure where this was going. It seemed innocent enough so far.

'I have never met you personally, but I have seen you from a far. I hope we can meet-'

"Yeah, well no." Mac said to the letter. "I'm not sure that's how I want to spend my day."

'-for lunch.'

"Now you're talking."

Inclosed with the strange letter were directions to the restaurant, and the message, 'you'll know me when you see me.'

"Are you sure you want to go, son?" Doc Louis said after Mac announced his decision. "You don't have chocolates or nothing.

"Doc, i'm starving. But don't worry, i'll be sure to get you something as well. Until then, you can follow close by with a taser or something." Mac said jokingly.

Little Mac went to the restaurant to find- wait!? Its that talking mannequin! The Wii Fit Trainer.

"Um, hi..." Little Mac said, sitting down. "So, how is your day going miss, uh, Trainer.

"Its going..." She said.

_Every thing is going well so far. I might not need Doc. Where is he hiding. __He's been gone since I first got here._

"I'm just so glad you could make it. I didn't want to spend Valentine's day alone. Even if it is with someone I barely know. But you seem like a decent person."

"Yeah, thanks."

Little Mac ordered his lunch. "My my," The Wii Fit Trainer said with a smile when she heard Mac's order. "That's enough for two people."

"I've been... fasting." Mac knew that that was half true.

They stayed there for a while, chatting and eating.

_Hey, this is going great._

They seemed to have a lot of things in common. Heck, they both even had a guilty pleasure for Naruto. "Do you know Peach?" Little Mac asked at one point.

"I don't like her." Trainer said.

That just make Mac happier. When he tried to get her to testify for him she said she didn't see it, and that she doesn't lie. Oh well, He would just need someone who barely cared for others and wasn't afraid to lie.

When it was time to go, Little Mac scrapped half of his food into a take home bag and went on his way. Wii Fit Trainer said she hoped to see him again.

_ Well that was actually a great time. I don't lover her, but hey, he would make a good companion. The more allies the better. I'm glad the Smash Mansion is so close, by the way. Within walking distance._

When Mac got home, he walked up the long staircase, and while thinking about where the heck Doc was, once again walked past Lucina, whom he accidentally bumped into when he walked by a corner. She dropped a sheet of paper that said 'Marth'.

The gears turned. The warm smile she gave Marth. The sad look on her face when Marth almost won but didn't.

"You're in love with Marth." Mac said. As soon as the words escaped his mouth he started laughing. But then another thought occurred when he remembered her carrying around those materials. "And you were making him an anonymous Valentine!" The sudden realization caused Mac to laugh even harder, his sides hurting.

"Shut up, ya wanker!" Lucina yelled.

_She says that so much..._

"Well that was a nice laugh."

Then Mac remembered something. He needed someone who wasn't afraid to lie. Someone wh barely cared for others Bingo.

"I have a proposal." Mac began. "How about I introduce you two or something. And you do me a favor back."

"No way." Lucina immediately responded. "He would shoot me down."

_He'd be too scared to shoot you down._

"Instea-" Lucina said before Doc popped out of no where.

"AGHHH!" Doc said with a raised taser.

Lucina screamed until Little Mac punched the taser out of Doc's hand.

"What?" Doc said innocently. "You told me to protect you."

"Don't pretend that you didn't hear our conversation, Doc." Little Mac said.

"Anyway, Mac," Lucina said, flashing a glare at Doc. "I would enjoy... getting my hands over him. To think of all the grabs or pins I could do to the little bugger! I cou-"

Little Mac's face turned green as he said, "I really don't want to hear about your fetishes. Just agree to help me out if I fulfill your... fantasies. Wait for me at the stage selection training room."

Lucina nodded as Little Mac gave a thumbs up and walked away with Doc.

"And make sure he doesn't bring his sword." She called. "By the way, we're still enemies!"

_I don't even know._

"I'm sorry Marth." Little Mac muttered as he concoted a plan. _Wait. Why am I sorry? This is the perfect segway to revenge!_

As Mac got down stairs he noticed Link pulling out a flower and offering it to Zelda. She happily took it and offered a kiss in return.

_I'm glad to see __someones having a great Valentine's day_

Little Mac got to Marth, stopping by the couches to 'borrow' the extra covers.

"Hey, Marthy Marth." Little Mac said, stepping in to Marth's room.

"Yes, Mac?" Marth asked.

"Hey, Marth. Wouldn't you like to get some training done today instead of sitting around?"

"I guess." Marth replied.

"Well, we have a random fighter that we don't know the name of. All we know is that he or she is waiting to have a few training rounds with you. They want to train as well."

"Ok..." Marth said. "Well, how do we get there without being spotted?"

Little Mac pulled out a few blankets and wrapped Marth up. "Ok, lets go get my sword."

"No," Mac replied. "That won't be necessary. This match is to improve one's strength. Your blocking is already spot on."

"Ok, I guess." Marth said as he got up and wrapped his self in blankets. "How long is this going to last?"

"Oh, about 2 hours, I would assume."

"Well, its not like i'm doing anything right now." Marth admitted.

Mac steered Marth to the stage selection training room. Lucina was waiting, jumping with excitement.

Little Mac chose Battle Field and sent Marth off to his doom, praying Lucina wouldn't be too rough.

"Happy Valentine's day, Marth." Little Mac whispered.

"You are such a horrible person." Doc said, his arms crossed.

"Love is in the air, Doc." Mac said. "But I would like to eat soon. By the way Doc, here's your food.

Doc and Little Mac went up stairs to watch TV while they waited for Lucina to finish toying around.

"Oh no," Doc said.

"What is it?" Little Mac said.

"More letters. 6 from fans, 2 from other Smashers."

"GOSH DANG ALL THESE OBSESSIVE FANS!" Little Mac screamed.

"Hey, Mac, not all fans are obsessive. Its only 6 upon the millions and millions of fans. Besides, its not just a few people. Zelda, Samus, and Ike are all people i've talked to while hiding that have said they have a problem." Doc said, trying to calm Mac down.

"I guess you're right." Mac admitted.

"The first letter is from Palutena and Pit, inviting you to come hang out with them." Doc said, reading the letter.

"No."

"The next one is from Samus, asking if you-"

"THE ANSWER IS GOD DANG NO UNTIL I CAN EAT FREE FOOD!" Little Mac yelled.

"There goes Mac, adding some truth to my nick name for him, Mac baby." Doc Louis said.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, RED TELE **TUBY!" **Mac said, getting up.

"I said you are a MAC **BABY**!" Doc yelled back.

"Oh yeah? Well you're a..."

Doc eyebrows raised while Mac tried to think of another insult. He could see the veins on Mac's head. "Hey, if you can't come up with a comeback we can quit this whole gag."

"..."

"You're going to hurt yourself."

"Yeah, you're right." Mac said, giving up. "When is Lucina going to be done anyway?"

"I don't know Mac," Doc said, turning on the TV.

A few hours later, near the evening, Lucina knocked on the door.

"So what do you two buggers want." Lucina said with a wide smile, uncontrollably shaking with happiness.

Lucina was led to Master Hand's room.

"Alright." Little Mac said. "You know what to do?"

"Yep!" Lucina replied.

She went inside with Mac and Doc to testify. After doing so, Master Hand made his verdict. "After 3 people having reportedly seen the incident, and the evidence that Mac was late, I will call in Peach to see what we can do."

Master Hand called in Peach on the intercom, who cam to the room rather quickly with her trademark smile. Master Hand told her the gist of what happened and proceeded to tell her the punishment.

"If you are ever caught drugging Smashers, you will receive a 6 month ban. We will go one from there."

Little Mac sighed with relief. It wasn't a really good punishment, but at least Mac could eat with peace. Somewhat.

Peach started to skip out of the room, unfazed by the whole incident.

"Wait," Master Hand demanded. "There is one other punishment. For apparently almost costing Mac his match with Diddy Kong, I will add another stipulation. You can easily avoid the consequences if you are skilled enough. Tommorow, you will have a match with Little Mac for the position of runner-up."

Peach's smile vanished as Mac's heart rose. A chance at runner-up. Mac became thankful that Peach drugged him in the first place.

"Hey Doc," Mac said, turning to face the equally as exited coach. "Happy Valentine's Day. Your present is the future runner-up and the soon to be champion."

* * *

**What do you think about my holiday themed chapter, suggested by a reviewer whose idea which made me want to do this special never really came into play! (I'm very sorry. I realized this halfway through the chapter and felt like a terrible person.) Sorry I couldn't include a Valentine's Day battle, but you know. Anyway, are holiday specials a good idea, or should I burn all trace of this ever existing. Or, alternatively, you could give some friendly criticism on how to make this better. Like using that one guy's idea. **


End file.
